


The NiTes That Say Kneel

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 Entries [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, literally aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge three- Fuck or Die/aliens made them do it.<br/>Aliens have landed on earth, the NiTes of Med'hir, and they have very specific interests</p>
            </blockquote>





	The NiTes That Say Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

_“You want me- us,” Arthur gestured weakly to Merlin, “-to- um-”_

_**“We believe it is ‘fuck’,”** the voices carried from beneath the heavy hood the aliens, ‘NiTes of Med’hir’, wore to protect themselves from Earth’s atmosphere, all seven speaking._

_Arthur wasn’t sure where the NiTes came from and was in no hurry to ask._

_“How we gonna do…this?” Merlin asked, drawing his tee over his head, ruffling his hair into a whole new state of birds-nest that emphasized how fucking gorgeous he was; high cheekbones, straight nose and impudent mouth._

“Obviously _I’ll do you. On all fours we won’t have to see each other’s face and can pretend it’s someone else.” Arthur winced, watching Merlin’s face twist with fury. It wasn’t the truth; he was terrified that if Merlin saw his face when he got his darkest wish, to have Merlin, that everything emotion would be written across his face and Merlin’d... he wasn’t sure what Merlin would do._

_“Oh yeah, I can tell you’re gonna be a great fuck,” Merlin sneered, shedding jeans and boxers with an efficiency he’d never once exhibited before. Arthur’s blood ran cold at how he’d dreamed of this and this twisted version wasn’t at all what he wanted._

_**“No,”** seven cloaked arms pointing at Merlin, looking eerily like Ghost’s Of Christmas Future. **“Him.”** Merlin’s eyebrows rose to somewhere near his hairline, face pale._

_“O..ok.” Arthur mumbled, stripping. “We, uh, need-”_

_“Backpack.” Merlin spat as he motioned to the bag, a NiTe nudging it close with a sword-thing. If Merlin was perturbed he hid it well, finding what they needed, Arthur snatching the lube packet. He’d ripped it open and slicked his fingers before Merlin could drop the bag._

_Laying down, Arthur reached between his thighs, and efficiently stretched himself, trying not to watch Merlin tug himself hard, cock slowly responding despite the situation._

_“You want?” Arthur held out his slick hand as Merlin sheathed himself._

_Tight nod._

_Falling to his knees, Merlin shuffled forward and let Arthur slick him up, staring at the ceiling, before moving to help him flip-_

_**“No.”** Both heads snapped around, before Arthur resettled on his back, spreading his thighs for Merlin to settle between. Lifting heavy-muscled thighs around his waist, Merlin wasted no time in situating himself, glanced up for permission before tentatively rolling his hips forward as he breached. Arthur gazed blindly over his shoulder, unaware the NiTes, of anything but the feel of Merlin within him and how his body moved with each gentle thrust, head swaying, friction warming his back as his body yielded for this man._

_Then he was staring at Merlin’s ear, mesmerized by the pink shell as heat pooled in his stomach. Then a flushed cheek as goose-bumps broke out across his skin as Merlin thrust harder, cock dragging across his prostate. Then the trio of beauty-spots beneath his eye as Arthur felt his cock stiffen and wished he could kiss that impudent mouth. Somehow, Arthur found himself staring into the dark, glazed eyes of the man he loved._

_And was unable to stop himself. He moaned one horrible, wonderful, word._

_The vacant look turned assessing as Merlin stilled._

_“What?”_

_“Your knees knocking together.” He lied, chasing the truth but unable to catch up. Merlin radiated disbelief before a calculating smirk twisted his lips and Arthur’s heart thumped double-time as he suspected what Merlin planned._

_As Merlin’s hips drew back so slow, Arthur tried to stuff his fist in his mouth but Merlin clamped his wrist to the floor as he punched his hips forward, again, again and those traitorous moans, those double-crossing words flooded out and Arthur clenched his eyes, waiting for a blow, and when it came, it was harder than he expected._

_“Me too.”_  
  
“So, ehm, no probe-” Merlin’s voice cut across Arthur’s, smile evident. Friday night was their ‘fantasy fuck’ night, spilling secrets to each other.

“No.” Arthur yelled, thighs clamping around Merlin’s ribs.

“It’s not an ‘alien does stuff to me’ fantasy. It’s a ‘I get my shit together and tell you how I feel’.” 

Merlin stilled.

“Oh.” The idiot blinked rapidly, clearly confused. “But we did that. We kissed,” Arthur sucked Merlin’s lower lip as he demonstrated. “We kissed, and we shagged. And shagged more. It was good shagging.”

“Stop saying shag.”

“Only if you shag-”

Arthur rolled them over, blanketing Merlin with his orgasm-lax body as Merlin’s cock and come slid free of him, aware he was crushing Merlin and knowing, finally, just how much Merlin craved that.


End file.
